


Ardyn/Reader

by the_daffodile



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ??? I GUESS, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_daffodile/pseuds/the_daffodile
Summary: You lowered the newspaper just enough to see Ardyn, and sure enough, his amber eyes were locked onto you. The look he wore feigned innocence, but behind that façade was some rather uncharacteristic boredom. He was tired of this game you were playing. Almost unwillingly, you began speaking, trying to rid the air of this thick tension.“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”An arched eyebrow was all you got in response. Well, A+ for effort, you tried.__In which Ardyn and the reader play a childish game.





	Ardyn/Reader

You could feel his eyes boring into your head. You could play dumb all you wanted, but you knew what was up, and so did Ardyn.

Today had been a somewhat eventful day, down in Galdin Quay. You two came across a squad of impossibly attractive strangers—well, kinda. The Chancellor was kind enough to inform you of who he was looking for; four men by the names of Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus. You’d never met them, personally, but Gods you wish you did. You tried your best not to ogle, taking any chance you had to look literally anywhere else than the attractive men in front of you. A pang of guilt ran through you as you’d occasionally glance over at Ardyn, only to meet his amber gaze. Sure, you thought these guys were attractive, but that was it; they had nothing on Ardyn. But Ardyn need not know your thoughts. He didn’t know, he couldn’t…right?

Any hope that you weren’t caught died on the car ride back to the hotel room. Ardyn was awfully quiet, only offering you one-word answers and the occasional side glance when you tried to start conversations. Gods, you were in it now.

And now, here you were, pretending to be absolutely consumed by whatever this newspaper had to offer. Even through the thin paper, you could feel Ardyn’s eyes staring you down from across the room, as if he were performing some sort of one-man staring contest. After returning to the room, he removed his hat and sat himself in a lonely chair in the corner of the room. That was easily 30 minutes ago, if not longer. Your resolve was quickly crumbling under his silent scrutiny and, before long, you cracked.

                You lowered the newspaper just enough to see Ardyn, and sure enough, his amber eyes were locked onto you. The look he wore feigned innocence, but behind that façade was some rather uncharacteristic boredom. He was tired of this game you were playing. Almost unwillingly, you began speaking, trying to rid the air of this thick tension.

 

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

 

An arched eyebrow was all you got in response. Well, A+ for effort, you tried.

 

“…You hungry? It’s getting pretty late...”

 

A lazy shrug and a “No, not particularly,” was given. It was something, but not enough. Your nerves got the better of you as you decided enough was enough.

 

“Ardyn,” you cooed as you stood and laid the newspaper down on the coffee table in front of you. You made your way over to him, and even from his seated position, his stare was overpowering. There was no more avoiding this—he definitely saw you checking out the boys earlier. All you could do now was damage control. You made yourself comfortable in his lap and, surprisingly, he seemed to welcome it. Your head rested close to his own, though he did not look at you. His hands come up to ensure your comfort in this cozy position.

 

“Ardyn,” you cooed again, “what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong,” he lies. Ardyn hums thoughtfully, the sound reminiscent of dreamy sigh. Oh great. Here it comes. You know he’s about to say some weird shit, if only to get a reaction out of you.

 

“I’m just reminiscing today’s events—Galdin Quay is quite lovely, wouldn’t you agree? Very…picturesque. Plenty of _scenery_ to take in,” he hums knowingly, teasingly.

 

You can’t help the smirk that forces its way onto your face, despite being the one in hot water here. If you didn’t know any better, you might think this was jealousy. You had half a mind to call him out on this, but you decided you’d like to live to see another day.

 

“It was lovely, sure, but nothing compared to you,” you crooned. Ardyn turned to look at you now, your noses almost touching. He raised an eyebrow at you, somehow looking unimpressed and entertained at the same time. You blushed lightly at the close proximity of his gorgeous face. Before you could say anything else, one of his large hands came up to grasp your jaw, pulling you forward slightly. Your lips locked, rougher than usual, and your blush only deepened as you leaned into the kiss. But before things could get too heated, he pulled away, just enough to stop the kiss. His lips ghosted over your own as he spoke quietly, darkly.

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere. Do I need to teach you a lesson?”

 

Excitement and fear fluttered in you. The implications of it all. But before you could say yes, something else fluttered in you. Your stomach growled angrily at you; you were _hungry_. A look of surprise and mild embarrassment found its way to your face, while Ardyn appeared to be rather amused.

 

“Maybe after dinner, then,” he said with a smirk.

 

You smiled at him. At least he seemed to be back to his usual, unusual self. For once, this was a huge relief.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme if you enjoyed!! comments are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
